


in my heart

by sam_kom_trashkru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, It’s shameless fluff set in the future when everything’s swell and dandy, SO MUCH FLUFF, YES THE TITLE IS FROM THE TARZAN SONG ALRIGHT THAT SONG MAKES ME FEEL THINGS, as per usual, clexa kid, ft. aden the honeycake thief, its all fluff, not g!p tho so just assume abby worked up a medical miracle of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_kom_trashkru/pseuds/sam_kom_trashkru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Lexa laid eyes on the small, squirming infants in Clarke’s arms, she fell in love with them.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>That one really fluffy fic where Clexa have babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my heart

A speckled grey horse slowed to a stop as it approached the city gates, it’s rider smiling as the guards waved her in, canting in at a leisurely pace. 

“Clarke!” The blonde haired woman smiled wider when she observed the voice greeting her, belonging to a teenage boy who had shot up like a root in the past year or so, grinning widely. His sentiments were repeated by an auburn haired girl who stood slightly behind him, nose buried in a book, and a dark haired, tanned boy who always accompanied the two of them.

“Aden,” she greeted, “Ellis, Nam.” The boys were fifteen now, and Ellis sixteen, growing into herself, reminding Clarke very much of Octavia when they first arrived in regards to her build. After the capture and execution of Pike, and the election of Kane as Chancellor, the Skaikru had reestablished their position as the thirteenth clan in the Coalition, and life had flourished. 

“Glad to see your safe return from Arkadia,” Aden offered, walking alongside her horse, “ _ heda _ will be pleased.”

“She’s irritable when you’re gone,” Ellis informed Clarke matter-of-factly, “like a  _ yongon  _ who’s had their favorite toy taken away.” At the usually stoic girl’s words, Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. Lexa  _ could  _ get rather annoyed when she was away from Clarke for long periods of time, but the blonde couldn’t say much, because Raven and Octavia told her that she was the same way. 

“Did your visit to your  _ nomon  _ go well?” Nam asked after a moment, keeping the conversation flowing. 

“Yes,” Clarke confirmed with a soft smile, “I just needed her to double check something for me, a suspicion I had.” Three heads turned to her at the same time, and Clarke almost laughed at the identical confused expressions on their faces. “All in time,  _ strikwadas _ .” There was a small amount of bashful scowling at the nickname given to them by their commander, which they’d claimed to have outgrown, and Aden lightly shoved Clarke’s leg at the teasing. “All in time.”

Polis truly was beautiful. 

Its busy streets and lively people had quickly become Clarke’s home. She’d taken up position as Lexa’s chief healer, and resided in the tower with her  _ houmon.  _ Lexa had been the first commander to marry, and she took great pride in the fact, taking every opportunity to call Clarke her wife and remind the blonde haired woman of the fact. Clarke had never seen Lexa so happy as she had been on the day of their union. 

“How are the other’s doing?”

“Lyz sprained her ankle,” Nam laughed with a smirk, “tripped over a root in the forest and toppled over, almost took Lysh with her.”

“She’s gotten better at dodging Lyz’s frantically waving arms, though,” Aden supplied helpfully. When she first arrived in Polis, Clarke had been surprised at the closeness of the nightbloods, especially for children who would have to eventually fight each other to the death. They were closer than even siblings were, and existed as a unit, a culmination of teasing, support, pranks, and lots of love. They didn’t have to worry about the Conclave now, though. After ensuring the safety of Skaikru, Lexa had quickly set about reforming the other traditions of her people, and the banishment of the Conclave had been one of her first matters of business. 

Now, the nightbloods would rule as a council once Lexa passed (which hopefully wouldn’t be for a long time), and the  _ fleim _ , the little AI, would be passed on to the nightblood elected by their peers. From the way things looked, it would probably be Aden, who was the glue that kept the whole group together. 

“Sammy almost gave  _ heda  _ a heart attack,” Ellis added, “he’s been trying to scare her recently, and caught her off-guard when she was visiting the library. She threw a book at his head.” The girl sounded annoyed, as though throwing a book were a crime deserving of death. 

“I think he’s just trying to scare everyone,” Clarke laughed, “I’ve never heard Bellamy squeal quite as loudly as he did when Sammy jumped out in front of him.” The eleven year old really did have a habit for slinking into the shadows like a ghost and popping up when nobody expected him to. It both amused and terrified Clarke to no end. 

The conversation continued as they made their way to the tower, or, as Raven liked to call it  _ Commander Hearteyes’s Giant Candle _ , the three teenagers talking animatedly about their training and what Clarke had missed in the short week that she’d been away. As Clarke pulled her horse to a stop and hopped off, Mari came to greet them with a smile. 

“Clarke,” she said with a grin, motioning to the mare, “can I take Micah to the stables?”

“Go ahead.” The girl was leading Micah away as soon as the words left her mouth, Ellis trailing behind her. Sometimes Clarke truly believed that Mari liked horses more than she liked people. 

“Lead the way, boys.” Aden and Nam grinned as they walked into the tower, Clarke following behind them dutifully. Along the way, she spotted Koda hanging upside-down from a few rafters, and Daya chasing Wiley down one of the halls, screaming something at the laughing boy. 

Before long, the reached the elevator, and Pep joined them inside, whistling a tune as they made their way up to the highest level while Aden and Nam chatted. Clarke stepped out when it stopped, but none of the others followed, merely offering her cheeky grins. 

“We’ll leave you alone for a while.” Pep’s voice was much deeper than it was when Clarke first met him, the seventeen year old already broad-shouldered and scruffy-faced, but she could recognize the teasing lilt any day, so she rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll see you at dinner, boys.” With a few rushed goodbyes, Clarke found herself walking the familiar path to her and Lexa’s bedroom, pushing away small waves of nausea as excitement of seeing her wife overcame her. She entered the room quietly, and found Lexa curled up on the bed, nose buried deeply in one of Clarke’s shirts as she napped, a small frown on her sleeping face. 

“Lexa,” Clarke whispered as she gently got onto the bed, hanging over her slumbering wife and peppering small kisses on her face, “it’s time to wake up,  _ hodness.” _

“Five more minutes,” Lexa muttered, still not fully awake or registering the fact that her wife was home, but responding eagerly when Clarke’s lips met her own, and whining discontentedly when Clarke pulled away, green eyes finally fluttering open to observe what she thought an angel above her. 

They paused for a moment, merely drinking in the sight of one another, and a smile tugged at Lexa’s lips. 

“You’re home.”

“Mhmmm, very astute observation,  _ heda _ .” Lexa pouted, pulling Clarke down on top of her fully, arms wrapping around the other woman as she inhaled her wife’s familiar scent. 

“No teasing.” Her voice was muffled through Clarke’s hair, and the blonde couldn’t help but laugh at how clingy her wife was being. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too, Lex,” Clarke sighed as she let herself relax, snuggling into the arms of the woman she loved, finding comfort in being together, until she felt her eyes slowly fluttering shut. 

Clarke isn’t exactly sure how to tell Lexa. 

Raven, of course, suggests a fireworks display that spells out the words, and Clarke immediately shuts that idea down. The last time Raven set off fireworks inside of the tower, she’d almost set poor Lysh on fire, but Aden had been ecstatic, claiming that Raven was like a real-life Fred and George Weasley. Octavia merely shrugs and tells her to just say it flat out, but Clarke wants to do something special. 

It is Monty who solves her issue, and she silently thanks whatever spirits there were in the universe for blessing her with the boy’s friendship. He’s like a ray of sunshine in her life, all bright smiles and quick quips and genuine interest and solid advice. So, Clarke spent hours tucked away in her studio away from Lexa’s prying eyes, painting her little surprise for her wife. 

And now it’s finally ready. 

“Clarke, I don’t understand why we all have to be blindfolded.”

“ _ Sha,  _ Clarke, it seems a bit silly.”

“Hush, let me have my moment,” Clarke snaps, making sure that Lexa and all the nightbloods are situated comfortably in the throne room, and that they can’t see. Sitting proudly on Lexa’s throne is the painting, which is almost as tall as Sammy, and one of Clarke’s greatest works to date. 

“Alright, you can take them off now.”

She watches Lexa’s face more attentitively than the rest as green eyes drink in the sight before her, tracing over the lines of the painting. There is a soft smile when she sees herself and Clarke standing side by side, and then Clarke can see the tell-tale furrow of her brows signifying her confusion when she sees the small bundle tucked into Clarke’s arms, which her likeness is staring at with complete and utter adoration, and then the widening of eyes and slack-jawed expression when it finally  _ clicks.  _

Aden voices the question first, sounding breathless. 

“You’re  _ pregnant?” _ The words have barely left his mouth before Lexa is rushing towards Clarke and scooping her up, twirling around the laughing blonde haired woman around with her strong arms, the biggest smile Clarke has ever seen stretching across her face, and the nightbloods are cheering. 

“It worked?” Lexa questioned excitedly as she looked at Clarke, and when the blonde nodded, she pulled her close and began peppering kisses all over Clarke’s face, hand touching her wife’s stomach almost reverently. 

“My mom confirmed it.” 

“Ai hod yu in, Klark.”

“I love you too, Lexa.”

If Clarke had known that telling Lexa she was pregnant would result in the other woman becoming the most overbearing, overprotective person on earth, she might've waited a few more months. She couldn't go anywhere without spotting several of Lexa’s guards following her, or the familiar faces of the nightbloods. 

Lexa’s ducklings tried to be more subtle in their trailing of the blonde, but they were almost as worried about her wellbeing as Lexa was. Aden especially. 

Of all the initiates, he was the one who had the closest relationship to Lexa, bordering on mother/son more than mentor/apprentice. Clarke herself had come to see him as something of a little brother, but either way the kind-hearted honeycake thief considered the unborn babe to be his family, and Aden was nothing if not fiercely protective of his family. 

Every time Clarke’s steps so much as faltered, which happened more often than it ever had due to the sudden waves of nausea and dizziness, there were arms supporting her and concerned eyes piercing her own (slightly annoyed) blue ones. Clarke was just as proud as she was stubborn, so having to be so dependent on other people made her seethe inwardly, regardless of the purity of their intentions. She was never one for being treated like a glass doll, and her mood only soured as time when on and people got increasingly more hesitant and cautious around her. 

Clarke could not, however, bring herself to be mad at her wife. 

Lexa was so genuinely scared, terrified, even, of anything happening to Clarke and their unborn child. Lexa had lost too many people, seen too much war, to be anything less than frantic over the wellbeing of the two of them. She was gentle as ever with Clarke, but not to the point of the blonde feeling weak. Being with Lexa made her feel strong. 

The battle-hardened warrior, usually so stoic and emotionless, melted around the presence of the mighty commander of death. She spent night after night rubbing soothing circles on the ever-so-slightly swelling on Clarke’s stomach, whispering stories in both trigedasleng and english to the little bump, and singing lullabies that usually lulled Clarke to sleep, too. 

As the bump grows, their position on the bed changes, which annoys Clarke slightly. She’d taken great pleasure in Lexa being the little spoon — _ front spoon,  _ Lexa had insisted with a pout, because the great  _ heda  _ was not  _ little _ —but soon Clarke’s stomach is too large for this to work comfortably, but being wrapped in Lexa’s warm embrace is a nice change of pace. 

Clarke grows quicker than either of them expect, which garners a visit to Abby, and both mothers-to-be are shocked when the ultrasound reveals not one, but  _ two  _ small little lifeforms. Lexa is, of course, in awe of the technology itself, and feels tears tugging at her eyes regardless of the company. 

“Those are our  _ yongon?” _ she whispered, hand tracing the image on the screen with disbelief written all over her face, the other resting softly on her wife’s stomach. “This is amazing.” She shows the blurry pictures to all of her  _ strikwadas _ , who are skeptical at first that the blurs are actually children, but they are reassured by the brilliant smile on Lexa’s face and the absolute pride in her voice.

All of Polis waits in eager anticipation for the birth of  _ heda’s  _ children, and Clarke is showered in gifts wherever she goes. Ornate cradles are crafted by the finest woodworkers, and little children outfits. Children present her with pictures and small toys, and the nightbloods promise to teach the unborn  _ yongons  _ everything that they know. 

The birth itself is long and painful. 

Abby had locked herself in Clarke and Lexa’s room with her daughter, Jackson, and Nyko, the healers that Lexa trusted most, and the wait outside was tense. Raven had already threatened to blow Lexa up if she didn’t  _ sit down _ , but the brunette couldn’t stop pacing. If anything happened to her wife, her children, she didn’t know what she’d do with herself. Pep had taken to telling all those gathered about pranks he and the others had pulled on Lexa throughout their lifetime, and Bellamy and Octavia were listening tentatively. Jasper seemed to be reciting a long list of overly complex words that Lexa had never heard (the elements, Monty later explained to her) to keep himself calm, while Monty fretted like a mother hen. Lexa liked Monty the best of all Clarke’s friends. 

After what seemed like forever, piercing cries of a child filled resounded from through the door, and relief flooded through Lexa like a tidal wave, especially when a second set of lungs joined the first a quarter of an hour later. 

Abby exited the room, grinning wildly, and motioned for Lexa to follow her inside.

The commander’s heart swelled more than she ever thought possible when she took in the sight before her. 

Clarke looked exhausted, a sheen of sweat covering her face, but still remained as angelic as always, a sleepy smile on her face as she cradled two small bundles close to her. As Lexa approached, her wife smiled even wider. 

“Come meet your son and daughter.” A son  _ and  _ a daughter. Clarke had truly blessed her. 

From the moment Lexa laid eyes on the small, squirming infants in Clarke’s arms, she fell in love with them. There was nothing that she wouldn’t do for these children,  _ her  _ children, half her and half Clarke, who had just entered the world. The boy had a mess of blonde curls resting on his head, and was smaller than his sister, who was born first, with wispy brunette curls.

“ _ Heya,” _ she whispered softly when Clarke lifted the boy into Lexa’s arms, “ _ Jeik en Onya kom Trikru.” _

Jake and Anya grew wanting for nothing. 

The people of Polis adored them, and their family was ever-expanding. Honorary aunts and uncles from Arkadia visited often to imprint knowledge upon them, and the nightbloods welcomed them into the fold as soon as they were old enough to toddle, and they had Lexa wrapped around their little fingers. 

As they grew, they would utilize their big puppy-dog eyes to bend Lexa to their every will. Anya had Clarke’s bright blue eyes that Lexa just  _ couldn’t  _ say no too, and Jake’s eyes were forest green like her own, but still had the same affect on her. Clarke was the most skilled in saying no to the two little ones, but her objections were usually ignored, especially when it came to sweets. Aden would deftly sneak the toddlers honeycakes even after Clarke told them that they had to eat dinner first. 

He always denied it when Clarke asked. 

“ _ Me?  _ A  _ thief?  _ Clarke, I would  _ never _ .”

“Aden I literally saw the bakers chasing you out of their shop the other day, and I  _ know  _ it isn’t just because their son Pax is cute.”

Sammy was just thankful that he wasn’t the smallest anymore, the quiet boy always keeping watch on the toddling children from the shadows, always a blink away from pulling them out of harm’s way, trailing them like a shadow. 

Lexa outlaws the Conclave, citing that the nightbloods will rule as a council after her passing, which she hopes won’t happen for a long time to come. The  _ fleim  _ will be given to whoever is voted, and she knows that they will likely nominate Aden, as he is the  _ strikwada  _ who ties them all together, though he isn’t so little anymore. He’s no longer the short, scrappy blonde haired seven-year-old she’d first met. His shoulders had broadened, muscles expanded, and he’d shot up so now he was a head taller than both herself and Clarke. His eyes, though, remained unchanged, still as bright and kind and compassionate as the day Lexa had first laid eyes on him.

He’s always playing with Anya and Jake, wrestling with them and taking them through the busy streets of Polis while Lexa and Clarke are busy with their duties as  _ heda _ and the chief healer of Polis respectively. Every day, upon their return, Clarke and Lexa would be bombarded by excited chattering from their children, trying to impress upon them everything that they had seen, heard, and learned that day. 

Anya, like her namesake, grows to be a warrior, and is taken under Ellis’s wing, the redhead all too willing to teach the small spitfire everything she knew. The other nightbloods were never far away when she started training, each offering her their own unique advice and skills. She’s truly Lexa’s daughter, gifted with every weapon pushed into her little hands, fast and nimble and strong.

Jake follows Raven and Monty around like they put the stars in the sky. He’s truly the culmination of both  _ Trikru  _ and  _ Skaikru _ cultures, and takes to science and engineering like a fish to water. His mind is wide and expansive, and he soaks up information like a sponge, always eager to learn. Clarke is, of course, hesitant to leave him alone with  _ Auntie Raven _ , because the two of them always manage to blow something up when they’re together, leaving Clarke to wonder which one of them is the child. Monty, though, she would trust everything with, because there isn’t anyone as pure and good and wholesome as her friend, who was gentle and patient with her son, showing him everything he possibly could. 

He also trains with the nightbloods, because he is the son of  _ heda _ , and is expected to know these things. While he isn’t as naturally gifted at fighting as his  _ sis _ , he makes up for that in enthusiasm, and always puts everything he has into training. 

Clarke’s favorite moments are the ones where she and Lexa take the nightbloods to the sea on trading excursions with Luna, Mari always alight with excitement at the prospect of seeing her aunt. She and Lexa allow themselves time to lay on the beach, content to watch. Jake and Anya would build sandcastles with Aden and Pep, chase Nam and Wiley to their hearts content, and splash around in the water with Mari and Lysh. They were alive, and they were at peace, and most importantly, they were  _ happy _ , and her life was so filled with love.

As she leaned against Lexa, left hand lazily sketching images onto paper, she could feel her wife’s hand moving soothingly through her hair, and she hummed contentedly. 

“ _ Ai hod yu in, Leksa,” _ she whispered into her  _ houmon _ ’s shoulder, and she could practically  _ feel  _ Lexa grin when she pressed a soft, tender kiss to Clarke’s forehead. 

“I love you too, Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just. I love Clexa and kids so much. 
> 
> As always, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated, come hang out on tumblr, [hedaclexa](http://www.hedaclexa.tumblr.com)


End file.
